A business manager makes many complex decisions over the course of each day. Enterprise business software has come to be relied upon for assisting a manager with his decision making by presenting him with data relevant to these decisions. For example, a manager who is considering giving an employee a raise might want to see data regarding the amount and timing of raises given to employees in the past, sorted by business division and employee performance level. Typically, separate software applications, or separate parts of a single application, are used for entering business decisions and for viewing data relevant to those business decisions. It can become awkward for the user to coordinate task and application switching in order to view the desired data while accessing the necessary data entry fields.